TDICamps:Help/Rules
Welcome to the Wiki! To learn about some of our editing conventions and how to play in a camp, please read the following information: Rules for Contestants #'No Double Posting:' Please don't edit twice in a row. Now, that does NOT mean don't post with multiple characters at once, but once you press the Publish button, you may not edit again until someone else does. The only exception is if you need to fix something in your previous edit. Under those circumstances, you can edit before someone else. But please refrain from posting a whole new piece of interaction. #'No Godplaying:' "Godplaying" is having your character do something obviously impossible. If a challenge requires 12 lines to finish, don't do it in three. In an interaction challenge, don't complete the required task in an implausible amount of edits. You may not change other people's votes, and you may not cheat at challenges. This is a rule that we take very seriously, as it involves the plausibility of our camps. #'Don't break specific rules set by the Host:' This is fairly obvious. If a Host has a specific twist or guideline not explicitly stated here, don't break it. #'Have fun, and remember that it's only a game:' Arguing is tolerated, but personal attacks against a user because of something they did in the game are not. Try as much as possible to leave the fights inside the game. This may be a Total Drama Wiki, but that doesn't mean that we as users have to be overly dramatic. #'If you must have your character cuss, use asterisks:' Total Drama is a show meant for children. Words like "ass," "suck," and "hell" are OK, but other words should contain at least two asterisks. That said, PLEASE do not use racial slurs, sexual slurs, or other offensive terms. There are no circumstances where it is acceptable for a character to say things like this. Rules for Hosts #'No rigging:' Please don't make rules or twists that favor any character, yours or otherwise. If someone is eliminated, they are eliminated, except in the case of twists, which will be addressed later. If you are participating in your own camp, try to remember that your primary duty is hosting, then competing. Your character follows the same rules as everyone else's characters. #'Twists:' If you have a major twist, we would recommend mentioning it in the description or rules of your camp. It is by no means required, but strongly recommended. For example, if you have a twist in which an eliminated character can return, mentioning it in the description of your camp can help you avoid rigging accusations or angry competitors. #'Have fun!' Chat Rules #'Obviously, don't troll:' Does this really need a description? #'Cussing:' Cussing is allowed, but don't do it an over-zealous amount. This also goes for sexual discussions. #'RPing in Chat:' Chat-based RPs are allowed and encouraged, but please try to give some advanced notice. It's annoying to come on chat and find that there's a RP going on, so you can't really talk to anyone. Also, consider going to a different chat during high-traffic times so that people can still casually talk while your RP is still going on. Remember, you don't own the chat. It's a public space. #'Respect each other's opinions:' Disagreement and discourse is allowed and encouraged. We as a Wiki do not endorse any particular opinion, and people who disagree with popular opinions should be allowed to voice their own opinion. That said, when you go out of your way to personally attack a user because they have a different opinion than you, you cross a line. No one's opinion is "trash" or "wrong". Your opinion is not fact, and respect for others is more important than your opinion. If you think we missed anything, feel free to comment!